


We're All Sans, Collectively

by Otteration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, I like rain, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans is a cutie, Sorry Not Sorry, and skeletons, rain is cool, reader is team valor, sans is team mystic, specifically ones named Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otteration/pseuds/Otteration
Summary: I'm terrible with summaries so I apologize. I'll be posting short one shots of Sans x reader shit so here we go. Feel free to suggest scenarios!





	1. It's Raining Somewhere Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing in the rain seemed like a good idea at the time. Thanks to a stocky, charming skeleton, you were sure it was.

The clouds were dark. A lonesome grey that stretched across the sky for miles. The air was cold and the ground was covered in puddles. It had been raining all day and still into the night. 

It was 11:30 pm now and the rain hadn't let up. It dumped itself down on everyone below without any signs on stopping. You had forgotten your umbrella but that was okay. You didn't mind the rain. 

Each step made the soles of your shoes squeak and allow more water to slip it's way into your socks. Wet socks have always been less than pleasing so you decided just to take them off, along with your shoes of course. You slipped your fingers into the opening your feet would normally go in and carried them by the heels. 

You couldn't help but walk with a hop in your step along to the beat of the music that swam it's way into your ears. It was really getting late but what's a few more minutes?

As the song morphed into another, your footsteps became more lively. You skipped your way down the street. Whenever you came upon a puddle you put more emphasis into your steps and felt the water splash against your skin. You smiled warmly and looked up at the sky. A flash of electricity stretched across the clouds. 

Your attention returned downwards and towards the road. It's been empty for awhile. 

You laughed to yourself as you checked both ways out of habit before skipping into the street.

The street lamps reflected against the little water scattered along the asphalt and into your eyes. The stop lights continued their pattern of yellow, red, and green, making the area around you all the more lonely. That was okay though. The music made it less so. 

Another song came on, slower this time. You closed your eyes and placed your hands over your ears as to keep all the sound at bay. You sighed happily and began swaying slowly. The lyrics filled your bones and sent shivers along your arms. Your cheeks began to tingle as you spun around, careful not to stub your toes. Your heart soared in your chest. Music really was a beautiful thing. 

Although, you were so wrapped up in the song, you didn't notice a curious, skeleton leaning next to a closed spider bakery shop, eyes watching intently. 

His eyes somehow held bags underneath them even without skin and his teeth were pressed into a permanent grin. The only thing protecting him from the cold was a blue jacket with a fuzzy lining. Underneath it sat a white t- shirt and adidas shorts. On his feet, a pair of sneakers. Rain dripped down his skull and onto his jacket which was pretty soaked already. He didn't mind. He was too focused on the human dancing by themselves in the middle of the street, on a Thursday night, in the rain. Maybe a little too focused. 

"s'cuse me sweetheart," he said casually. Of course, you didn't hear him on account of your headphones. With a sigh he just shook his head and watched a little longer. 

You on the other hand, hadn't seen the small pot hole in the road and tripped almost instantly. Your eyes flew open and you could feel yourself being effected by gravity. But, you never hit the ground. You blinked, confused until you suddenly felt a pressure against your back that you were sure wasn't there before. Before you could stand to your feet, two black circles stared down at you with small, white pinprick dots in the center. 

That did it. 

You shot straight up, nearly slamming the thing above you with your forehead. Your heart was pounding incredibly fast and you ripped off your headphones.

"W-what?" You stuttered. Your eyes locked with something definitely not human. 

"the better question would be, who?" They chuckled. 

This wasn't creepy at all. 

"i like your moves sweetheart," 

"W-wha... Where you watching me?" You glared coldly. He just shrugged. 

Definitely not creepy.

Your guard was up and your eyes stared at him for any movement. Just in case. 

"the names sans, sans the skeleton," the skeleton reached out a boney hand and waited for you to grasp it. You decided against it. "that's fair. i ain't expecting you to be buddy buddy with a guy that'd just been watchin' ya from a dis-dance," his grin widened somehow. Did he really just? 

"What?" You were so utterly confused now. What was this guys motive? 

"not much for comedy huh? thats kay," he set his hand down and into his pocket. What was in his pocket? 

"S-stay away from me," you shook. You really should've gone home. The skeleton just looked at you quizzically as if he didn't understand why you were so mortified. 

"ah, right, humans are pretty cautious huh," Sans shrugged and took his hands out of his jacket. "see? nothin' to worry about, doll,". 

"Doll?" 

"ya don't like it? i can think of somethin' else if ya don't like it. unless you wanna tell me your name?" You were still weary of the skeleton but told him your name anyway. "hm, suits ya," he closed his eyes as he talked. 

"Any reason why you're out here spying on strangers, Sans?" You finally got out a full sentence and the monster was surprised at that. 

"well, i should really be askin' ya why you're out here all alone at midnight. not all guys are as friendly as me ya know," 

"How do I know you're not one of those guys?" You question. 

"if i was one of those creeps don't ya think I would've done somethin' by now?" He raised an "eyebrow" and held out his hand again. "all i really wanted was a dance," you looked at it and then back at Sans. He wasn't looking away. For some reason, this skeleton intrigued you.

"Just a dance right?" 

"just a dance, sweetheart," his smile made you trust him for whatever reason. His overall aura was kind. So, you set your hand in his and the two of you began dancing. 

You unplugged your headphones from your phone and let your music out into the air. Sans really seemed to enjoy it. 

He wasn't anything special when it came to dancing but it was still enjoyable. The way he spun you around so carefully but freely was something else. You could tell he wasn't sure where to put his hands on the account of you just meeting so instead he simply danced next to you. The only time his hands came in touch with you was when you would spin. Other than that, he kept a respective distance which you were grateful for. 

Soon though, the song switched once again to something with a lower tempo and you both slowed your movements to smaller ones. 

"d'ya mind if i?" Sans asked you softly as his hands hovered over your waist. You stared at him for a moment, thinking carefully. In the end, you allowed him. 

His hands weren't comfortable of course but they weren't uncomfortable either. They followed your soft sways as you rested your hands in his shoulders. You really shouldn't be doing this. He was a stranger after all. But you were just so curious. 

How was his body so stocky? He was all bone. His clothes weren't saggy, they actually sat perfectly on him. If his hands and legs weren't showing, you would swear he wasn't a skeleton at all. Well, you guess his head gives it away too. What was even allowing this guy to move? Or be alive in the first place? It was all so strange. 

You found yourself staring at the man for far too long and your face heated up instantly. 

"S-sorry," 

"s'okay," he smiled warmly, a faint hue of blue settling on his cheekbones. Before you knew it, the rain had intensified to the point of annoyance. You groaned and the two of you let each other go, running underneath umbrella covered table sitting outside of the bakery. 

"Jesus, where did that come from?" You sighed. So much for that. 

"don't know, wish it hadn't started pouring like that though. i was enjoyin' myself," you looked over at Sans who just stared at the sky. He looked tired. 

"Hey, why don't we meet up some other time? Id like to get to know you better. Y'know, make sure you're not a total creep," this made him chuckle. It rumbled in his rib cage like thunder. 

"sure, that'd be nice," you pulled out your phone and had sans put in his contact information. "well, see ya around. don't run into anymore weirdos okay?" 

"Okay, thanks Sans," you giggled at him. You blinked, and he was gone.


	2. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Pokemon Go being the latest craze and his brother's persistence, Sans finally got outside to do something other than take a nap. He expected the noisy kids and the probability of bumping into random strangers but he'd never expect to bump into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RainbowDrinker for the suggestion!
> 
>  
> 
> "It's you and me! I know it's my destiny!"

An untied sneaker finally stepped out the door and into the fresh summer air. It was followed by the rest of what seemed to be a skeleton. Sans, Sans the skeleton. The bag of bones let out a soft sigh and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He would rather be sleeping at this time but his brother Papyrus had convinced him otherwise. This morning Sans was greeted with a hard slap in the face. Metaphorical of course, but it hurt none the less. Papyrus had accused him of being lazy. Lazy of all things! Sans couldn't believe it. Well, maybe me could.

Never the less, here he was, opening an app that the humans just seemed to crave. So far, he couldn't see why. The loading screen was taking awhile so you could say it was doing its job rather nicely. For Sans, however, it was nothing but an annoyance.

Eventually, it did open to the main game. A soft green that seemed to shimmer covered almost the whole screen, but a dark blue formed streets that wound this way and that. Houses and buildings were a calmer blue and almost seemed to blend in with the ground. A finger-sized red and white ball sat at the bottom of the screen patiently. What really caught his eye was the three animated... things... circled around what he could only assume was his avatar. It looked nothing like him but that wasn't important. He tapped the green one and was suddenly thrown into another screen. The thing he had just tapped now stood in front of him, on his sidewalk.

"the hell?" Sans stared quizzically at his phone. A little burst of text appeared in front of him that read:

A wild Bulbasuar appeared!

Another red and white ball sat at the bottom of the screen, he slid it up. It hurled itself at the Bulbasuar and a beam of light sucked it inside the ball.

"the hell?!" Sans was utterly confused now. "did i just kill that thing?" Sans seemed to panic at the word kill for just a moment. His LV hadn't increased. He let out a thankful sigh. The ball began to wiggle and shake for a moment before it stopped altogether and another flash of text came to life. This one read:

The Pokemon was caught!

Sans just looked at his phone for a minute, scratching the top of his skull.

"so this is the kinda stuff humans are into," he shrugged and began walking down the street. He found himself constantly looking down at his phone as the human avatar he was automatically assigned walked with him. He wouldn't admit it yet, but this was kinda cool.

He made it to the end of his street and stopped, looking back at the bright screen in his hands. To the right was more winding roads and a blue, spinning cube? He was curious of course but to the left was a giant blue tower with a circular top. That was even more intriguing. He spun to the left and began walking down the sidewalk.

He could't help but notice that the giant tower wasn't out on the side of the road like he had expected. It stayed present on his phone, which was kind of a let down. Cars zoomed by and pushed a light wind into Sans' bones. The strings tied to his hoodie flopped around helplessly. Occasionally hitting him in the face. Sans was too invested in this new game to really care though.

As he got closer to the tower, it spun around and animated spot lights positioned themselves around it, shining down on the top section. More people began to appear around him too. Sans tapped the tower, excited to see what it contained, only to be met with a text saying he needed to be at least level five. He looked down to the left at a picture of his avatar. Next to it was a small number one. He mentally groaned.

He was determined.

His phone buzzed to life and another animated pokemon popped up. Sans quickly tapped his boney finger on the screen, making a little 'tink' noise. Quickly, he caught this one as well. It was a bird looking thing. Various shades of brown covered its body.

Pidgey was caught!

Sans was satisfied in himself and smiled. This wasn't too bad. He'd have to thank Papyrus for getting him off his butt for once.

With his head buried in his phone, Sans began walking around excitedly. He would already be catching a Pokemon long before the notification buzz would even sound. It didn't take him long to reach level four. The skeleton was in the middle of a crowded square when he collided shoulders with someone to his right. He wasn't hurt but slamming into bone wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing. Sans quickly looked over to see a human gripping their shoulder tightly.

"you okay? didn't see ya there," "Yeah, sorry, I-" they stopped suddenly and stared at the skeleton monster. Sans raised a brow bone curiously.

"you there?" Sans said calmly. The human blinked a few times before stuttering and fumbling over their words.

"Y-yeah! I mean, sorry, I haven't really talked to any monsters since they came up and I just, well, y'know, I'm not racist or anything like that I ju-" they paused for a minute, an embarrassed shade of red growing on their face. "I didn't mean to make such a bad first impression," Sans just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"relax, i won't bite," he added a wink for good measure but it really just caused the human to intensify the color in their cheeks.

"Well, hey, you playing Pokemon Go?" they asked while trying to sneak a glance at Sans' phone screen. He turned it towards them and held it up to eye level.

"yeah, just started this morning. you know anything about the towers once you get to level five?"

"Oh yeah, for sure! Those are called gyms, you can battle with your Pokemon against other trainer's Pokemon. Once you win, the team you're on takes over that gym. Oh, right, before you actually battle, you can pick a team." They seemed to look at Sans with a little more significance when they mention teams.

"teams?" Sans was intrigued to say the least.

"Yeah, there are three teams: Mystic, Valor, and Instinct. They all have special characteristics and 'personalities' I guess you could say. I won't say anything so you'll only pick what you really want to. Or maybe I will. I mean, I won't be around when you do pick your team since you're not level five yet."

"you could stick around to find out?" Sans said as more of a question. The human smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, okay, if you don't mind my company," They walked around looking for a few more Pokemon for Sans to catch and talked about anything and everything. Sans worked many jobs and worked with his brother. His hobbies included sleeping and eating at a placed just down the street called, Grillby's. The human worked at a tutoring company downtown and had just graduated collage last year. They talked about the stars and how the sun set in the evenings. Their dating history even popped up somewhere along the way.

"Look! A Rattata! Thats the last one you need!" The human grabbed San's upper arm excitedly and pointed at his phone. A small purple rat looking Pokemon appeared on screen. The pinpricks in his eye sockets went brighter for a moment. He caught it easily and the phone awarded him wight he next level and several Pokeballs ( thanks to you Sans learned what the white and red balls were called). The two celebrated for a moment before running back over to the gym excitedly.

"Hurry up bone head! I wanna see what team suits your fancy," The human placed their arm on the skeleton's shoulder and leaned against him. He was big boned after all, so supporting their wait wasn't too hard. Sans tapped the gym once more and was introduced to the three teams the human had originally told him. He got more information this time, though.

Team Instinct was all about well, trusting your instincts. Sans wasn't very good at that.

Team Valor was focused more on the battle aspect of Pokemon and wanting to be "the very best". Sans wasn't sure he liked that one either.

Team Mystic was about learning about the Pokemon and why the evolve.

Sans tapped on team Mystic. He was a scientist after all.

"Well... what'd ya pick?" they looked at Sans with hopeful eyes.

"mystic," he said confidently. He was sure he'd get some sort of congratulations or something of the sort but instead he was met with a frustrated groan.

"No... Sans... no... how could you!" Sans was concerned now. Did he do something wrong?

"what? what'd i do?" he stood in front of the human and tried to make eye contact with them. They were refusing.

"You chose Mystic! We can't be friends anymore..."

"what? wait a sec, why not?" Sans was beyond confused now. He had no idea why you suddenly dismissed him.

"I'm team Valor. If I'm seen even talking to a Mystic then I might get jumped."

"huh? who would jump you?" Sans looked very protective now. His voice growled within his chest and his stance stiffened.

"Whoa, Sans I was only messing with you," they placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. "I shouldn't of assumed you'd know the struggles of picking the right team. You see, team Valor and team Mystic are in a constant feud with each other. We're now mortal enemies." Sans looked at them for a minute before finally catching on. He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.

"i guess this is goodbye. it was nice knowin' ya kid," he turned around and waved at the human over his shoulder. They stood there for a moment before running to catch up to him.

"Hey! I was kidding around! Of course we can still hang out!" Sans just smiled and looked at them in the corner of his eye socket.

"i know,"

"O-Oh, my bad," they sounded embarrassed. "I mean, of course I knew that!" Sans chuckled and spun around to face them.

"oh i'm sure," the human scoffed and puffed up their chest.

"I'm serious!" They grabbed the skeletons hand and began walking the other direction, dragging him along with them. It's a good thing they weren't looking at Sans. Otherwise, they'd see the blatantly obvious blueish hue on his cheek bones. "Lets go catch some more! I wanna teach you how to evolve your Pokemon!" Sans pulled on their hand, causing them to spin and clash with the skeleton, chest to chest. The human's face was bright red again. Their forehead hovered right in front of Sans' as he stared at them with half lidded eyes.

"what'll it take to catch you~?"


	3. Tree Climbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trees are cool I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet has been pretty unreliable these past few days. Sorry for taking so long on this chapter.

The spring air was something else. It pushed through the leaves with a certain persistence without being forceful. It smelled of rain and cherries. Your hand wrapped around your boyfriend's boney one and your smile stretched wide. The way his digits pressed against yours made your cheeks flush and your stomach twist. The trees swayed in the afternoon breeze and you couldn't help but squeeze his hand a little tighter. He rubbed small circles over your hand with his thumb and hummed a short, content tune.

Your eyes darted to the trees and the way the branches stretched to the sky like you did in the mornings reminded you of when you were little. You remember all the times you fell out of trees and scraped your knees but wouldn't tell your parents where they were from because you were scared they'd get mad at you for climbing where you knew you weren't supposed to. You remember the first time you reached the top of the tallest tree in your front yard and how good it felt in your heart. You remember sitting there in your teen years, reading books only younger kids would want to read.

"Hey, Sans," your eyes stayed toward the trees. His attention, on the other hand, was immediately towards you. He replied with a small "hm" before looking over at you. "Have you ever climbed a tree before?" He looked at you quizzically, obviously not sure where such random question came from.

"no, why?" the skeleton raised a brow bone at you as you gasped, eyes lighting up.

"We have to right now!" you pulled on his hand and ran to a nearby tree. It wasn't too tall but it wasn't too short either. It's leaves looked like little hands, applauding their arrival.

"hey, you know i hate running," Sans stood by your side, looking towards the sky. "this the one?" He asked. You nodded excitedly as you grasped a low branch and hoisted up on of your legs. The sole of your shoe attached itself there as you trapped another branch, a little higher this time. With a grunt, you pulled the rest of your body up with you, off the ground.

"Come on," you beckoned toward Sans as he stood there, watching you get ahead of him. He just shrugged with his hands in his pockets and a lazy smile on his face. "Sans, it'll be fun," you tried to encourage him but he was having none of it.

"i'll just watch from down here thanks," he smiled warmly and you groaned. What a lazy bones.

Still, you climbed higher. Your hands occasionally scraped themselves along straggling branches and pushed small amounts of blood out of your skin. As the branches began to thin slightly, you looked down at Sans who was now laying on the ground, legs crossed, arms behind his head. Snapping a small dying branch from the main trunk, you dropped it down onto him. Right in the nose cavity. His eyes shot open and he bolted upright, sneezing. You couldn't help but laugh.

"the hell?" his skeletal hand picked up the branch and studied it before he looked up at you, brow bones furrowed. "really?"

"It was a nice shot wasn't it?" You had to raise your voice slightly so he could hear you. "Now get up here!" Sans sighed and put the stick on the ground.

"fine," he disappeared in the blink of an eye and appeared next to you, sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of a branch. You nearly fell out of the tree.

"Dammit Sans! You scared the hell out of me!"

"sorry," he chuckled casually as if you didn't just almost fall to your death. "i did it though, i conqured your tree,"

"Nuh-uh," you shook your head. "That doesn't count. Get back down there," Sans groaned and appeared back down at the grass. "Now climb like a normal person,"

"i'm not normal, nor am i a person,"

"Shut up, you know what I mean," You stuck your tongue out at him. Finally, after a few moments of consideration, the monster decided to climb.

On the treacherous way up, his shoes slipped several times, causing him to grasp desperately at the branches above him. His hands were misplaced and he often had to readjust his route as to not get stuck. Needless to say, it was extremely adorable to watch as he cursed and got mad at the tree as if it did something wrong.

Finally, he reached the top with you.

"You made it! Was that so hard?" you teased. Sans just rolled his eye lights and scoffed. Soon enough, they traveled to your hands, where a few dried patches of blood stuck around.

"i don't understand the appeal of this," he grasped your wrist and brought your hand to his face, examining it carefully.

"It's okay Sans, they're nothing but scrapes," your boyfriend wasn't convinced. "Hey, seriously, it's not a big deal," you touched his cheek and pushed it softly so he was looking at you now.

"why do you like doin' this anyway?"

"I always climbed trees as a kid and I don't know, I thought you'd want to experience something new. I guess you didn't enjoy it though," Sans sighed and smiled a little.

"whatever you like, I like,"

You giggled lightly and looked down at the ground. It definitely looked higher than it was.

"Hope you don't mind heights, Sansy,"

"you know i don't like it whe-" Sans paused as he looked down. The whites in his eyes dimmed a little and the grip of his hand on the tree trunk tightened.

"Wait, do you really have a fear of heights?" you questioned worriedly.

"i-i don't know, all i know is looking down at the ground is making my soul pound," he leaned back against the tree and forced his eyes up to the sky. "i'm kinda dizzy now too,"

"Just... don't look down okay?"

"kay,"

You hated to admit it but, it was cute when your boyfriend was shaken up. Small beads of sweat dropped down from his forehead and his cheeks were flushed. The white pinpricks of his eyes were darting around at the clouds, trying to distract himself from his newly found discomfort. 

"Sans, seriously, just look at me," you cupped the sides of his face and forced his gaze to yours. "I won't let you fall," as much as it meant to the skeleton, he wouldn't fall for long. Teleportation was useful that way. 

Sans nodded and snuck his arms around you. Your arms fell from his face to loosely wrap around his neck. His boney chin rested on one of your shoulders. The jagged bone of his fingers trailed lazy patterns onto your back. They would sit for a moment before disappearing into the air, replaced by new ones. It was nice, sitting up there. It made you feel relaxed. Sans' fingers against your back made you sleepy. A small sigh escaped your lips and Sans chuckled. 

"hey, why do trees have so many friends?" 

"I dont know, Sans, why?" 

"they branch out," 

"Oh please," you laughed quietly into the skeleton's shoulder. 

You stayed there for a long time. Until the sunlight slowly slipped away and the street lights burst to life. The cars driving became quiet and the wind tickled your nose. Sans kissed your cheek before wrapping his arms tight around your waist, throwing the two of you into nothingness.


End file.
